A Different Kind of Relationship
by JZBL2009
Summary: After two love relationships go horribly wrong, a new love relationship forms between two of the hurt indviduals. S/D. Rated T for some language and a tiny bit of mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Remember I said I was going to create a love story with Shaggy and Daphne??? Well, this is it!!!_

_Enjoy!_

**Note: I do not own Scooby-Doo or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 1  
Fred and Daphne's Bitter Breakup_

Their relationship was becoming bitter.

It seemed like they were fighting all the time.

Fred Jones and Daphne Blake were starting to become angry at each other, so much so that they wanted to break up.

"I am breaking up with you, Fred," said Daphne sobbing.

"But Daphne, why?" asked Fred.

"We're always fighting, and it's just been getting worse." answered Daphne.

"Come on, Daphne. We can work this out. I know we can," said Fred.

"No, Fred. I can't take it anymore. You don't care about me," Daphne said while crying.

"FINE!!! IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT, THAT'S HOW YOU'LL GET IT!!!" shouted Fred. Fred then pushes Daphne to the ground.

"SON OF A BITCH!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!" yelled Daphne as she started bursting into tears.

Daphne then ran home, crying.

Meanwhile, Shaggy was at his house, looking down at the floor.

"Like, why did she have to break up with me?" Shaggy asked himself.

Shaggy just continued to think why Velma had broken up with him.

Back at Daphne's House, Daphne ran up the stairs to her room crying. Her mother soon followed.

"What's worng, honey?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"Fred and I had a terrible fight." said Daphne while still crying.

"What exactly did you fight about?" said Mrs. Blake, curious.

"Everything." cried Daphne.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry to hear that." said Mrs. Blake, trying to comfort Daphne.

Meanwhile, Back at Shaggy's house, he was talking about his breakup with Velma with his parents.

"Like, I wish Velma hadn't broken up with me," Shaggy said, talking with his dad.

"Like, you know how girls can be, Norville. They always pretend that they like you, then they turn around and try to hurt you," explained Mr. Rogers.

"Like, thanks, dad. You're a real help," said Shaggy in a sarcastic way.

The following day, Daphne went to see Velma. She told Velma about her awful breakup with Freddie.

"Fred and I broke up yesterday," Daphne said to Velma.

"Really?" asked Velma. "You two seemed happier than ever just the other day."

Daphne then explained what happened.

"Fred and I were always fighting with each other." Daphne explained.

"Well, that's too bad, Daphne. Unfortunately, Shaggy and I broke up too," said Velma.

"No way! What happened with you guys?" said Daphne, surprised.

"I told him I did not feel I was ready for love, and he got mad," explained Velma.

"That's just what happened to us," said Daphne.

Meanwhile, Fred and Shaggy were talking about what happened.

"You see, Shaggy, I've become interested in another woman, and I was trying not to let Daph know about it," Fred explained to Shaggy.

"Like, the same thing happened between Velma and Me," said Shaggy.

"Unfortunately, Daphne found out, and we started fighting all the time," Fred was telling Shaggy. "Over the past couple of days, the fighting really got bad, and now Daphne decided she didn't like me anymore."

"Like, that's just what Velma did to me," replied Shaggy.

Later in the day, Shaggy and Daphne ran into each other.

"Hey, Shaggy!" Daphne called out to Shaggy.

"Like, Hi, Daph," Shaggy responded.

When Daphne approached Shaggy, she started to tear up again. Shaggy knew something was wrong.

"Like, what's wrong, Daphne?" asked Shaggy.

"Fred and I broke up yesterday," Daphne said while in tears.

"Like, I heard about it," said Shaggy.

"You did? Who told you?" Daphne asked now starting to cry.

"Like, Fred told me what happened," said Shaggy.

"He did?" asked Daphne.

"And like, I thought you two loved each other." said Shaggy.

"Actually, I think that Fred is THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE WHO'S EVER LIVED!" shouted Daphne while crying. "HE'S SELFISH, RUDE, MEAN, AND ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF!!!"

"Like, wow! I didn't know it angered you that much," said Shaggy.

"Well, it does, and I never want to see him again." said Daphne. "I saw him with another girl, and that really did it." The thought of Fred made her so angry that she couldn't stop crying. Daphne then went into Shaggy's arms, and she hugged Shaggy while he tried to comfort her.

"Like, it's going to be alright, Daph." Shaggy explained trying to cheer Daphne up.

Shaggy then came up with an idea.

"Like, Daphne?" said Shaggy.

"Yes, Shag?" asked Daphne, sobbing.

"Would you like, want to come over to my house for a little while?" asked Shaggy.

"Sure. I'm sure my parents won't mind," said Daphne in a relieved way.

"Like, okay. I think coming to my house will get Fred off your mind for a while," explained Shaggy.

* * *

_That's the end of Chapter 1. You're probably wondering when the part where Shaggy and Daphne fall in love comes??? Don't worry, chapter 2 will feature some of the beginning of a Shaphne relationship. I would also appreciate some reviews on what you think of the story so far. See you in chapter 2!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_A new relationship_

**Again, I don't own Scooby-Doo or any of the characters.**

* * *

As Shaggy and Daphne were walking home, they were talking about how their previous relationships went wrong.

"So, like what happened with you and Fred?" asked Shaggy, curious about what happened.

"We were going on a date and he told me he had become interested in another girl," explained Daphne. "I then got mad at him, and we started fighting."

"Well, like, what did you say to him?" Shaggy asked.

"I told him that I hated him and that I never wanted to see him again," Daphne told Shaggy.

"Like, zoinks. That really does sound bad," answered Shaggy.

"What happened between you and Velma if you don't mind my asking?" Daphne asked Shaggy in curiosity.

"Well, like, she was having a hard time explaining her feelings with me," said Shaggy, explaining his relationship with Velma. "She didn't think I was the best boyfriend to have."

"Did you two get into a fight?" asked Daphne.

"Like, no. We just agreed to break up and not worry about it too much," replied Shaggy.

Soon, Shaggy and Daphne reached Shaggy's house. First, Shaggy went to get Scooby.

"Hey, Scoob! Like, look who's here," Shaggy shouted to Scooby.

"Ra ruest, roh roy!!!" said Scooby in excitement. Scooby then ran up to Shaggy and Daphne.

"Hey, Scoob!!! It's good to see you," Daphne said to Scooby.

"Ri, Raphne," said Scooby.

Shaggy and Daphne then go inside the house.

"Hi, Norville!!!" said Shaggy's mom happily.

"Like, hi, mom," said Shaggy.

"Like mom, I have a guest with me right now," Shaggy mentioned.

"Hi, Daphne!!!" said Shaggy's mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Rogers," Daphne responded.

Shaggy and Daphne go into the living room and sit down on the couch. Soon after, Mrs. Rogers offers them some snacks.

"Would you two be interested in some popcorn?" Mrs. Rogers asked Shaggy and Daphne.

"Like, sure, mom," Shaggy replied.

"Like, okay. Here you guys go," Mrs. Rogers says while placing the popcorn on a table by the couch.

"Hey, Shagger?" asked Daphne while eating the popcorn.

"Like, what is it?" Shaggy asked back.

"What really happened between you and Velma?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Like, things just didn't work out with us," said Shaggy. "We just didn't seem comfortable with each other."

After a while, Daphne got ready to head home for the night.

"Like, I think you should be heading home now, Daph," said Shaggy.

"You're right. My parents are probably waiting for me." said Daphne.

"Like, you want a ride home?" asked Shaggy.

"Sure, I would like that," replied Daphne.

Shaggy and Daphne got into Shaggy's car and Shaggy drove Daphne home.

"Shaggy?" Daphne said while Shaggy dropped her off.

"Yes, Daphne?" asked Shaggy.

"Thanks for making my day better," said Daphne. "If I hadn't gone to your house, I'd probably still be moping about Fred."

"Like, no problem," said Shaggy.

Just before Daphne went into the house, she gave Shaggy a kiss on the cheek.

"See you, Shagger," said Daphne.

"Like, see you later, Daphne," Shaggy responded back.

A few days passed before Shaggy and Daphne saw each other again. This time Shaggy went over to Daphne's house with flowers.

"Like, I sure hope Daph likes these flowers," Shaggy said to himself while ringing the doorbell. Mr. Blake then answers the door.

"Hello, Shaggy," said Mr. Blake.

"Like, Hi, Mr. Blake,' said Shaggy.

"I see you got Daphne flowers, " Mr. Blake said. "I think Daphne will love them."

Just then, Daphne comes down the stairs.

"Hey, Shaggy," said Daphne.

"Like, hey, Daph, I have a present for you," said Shaggy. Shaggy then pulled out the flowers from behind his back and gave them to Daphne.

"You got me flowers?" Daphne responded happily. " They're beautiful." Daphne then kissed Shaggy on his lips.

"Have fun, kids," Mr. Blake responded.

"Bye, daddy!" said Daphne.

"Bye-bye, sweetheart," Mrs. Blake said as she came to the door.

"Bye, mom," replied Daphne.

Shaggy and Daphne both walked down the street holding hands.

"Like, what do you want to do today, Daph?" asked Shaggy.

"How about a walk in the park?" Daphne replied.

"Like, sure," Shaggy agreed. "But can we go out to lunch, too?"

"Sure," said Daphne.

Daphne and Shaggy then walked to the park, still holding hands.

"Beautiful day today?" asked Daphne.

"Like, yeah," said Shaggy. "At least it's not stormy or anything."

Shaggy and Daphne then sat on a bench at the park and begin kissing each other. A little boy walked by and was grossed out by their kissing.

"Ew, gross," the boy said.

Shaggy then looked at the boy with an "Get outta here" look. The boy walked away.

"I wish that kid's mom was with him," said Shaggy.

"He's just just a little kid, Shagger," Daphne replied. "Kids usually do that kind of stuff anyway."

Daphne then asked Shaggy something.

"Hey, Shaggy?" said Daphne.

Like, what is it, Daphne?" asked Shaggy.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" asked Daphne.

"Like, what did you say?" Shaggy asked somewhat shocked.

"I said, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Daphne asked again.

"Yes," Shaggy said happily. They kissed again and repeated it for about a minute.

"Like, can we go for lunch now?" asked Shaggy.

"Sure," said Daphne. "Where do you want to go?"

"Like, how about that new restaurant down the street?" asked Shaggy.

"Sure," said Daphne.

The two then walked over to the restaurant.

* * *

_Whew!!! That was a long chapter. But at least I got it done. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Please be sure to send some reviews about this chapter, as well as chapter 1. Later._

_Jason_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Zoinks, It's Love!!!_

_Hey, it's my new chapter!!! I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

Shaggy and Daphne arrived at the restaurant and found a place to sit. The restaurant appeared to be a popular place for couples, as it looked like everyone brought their loved ones with them for lunch.

"Wow, this place is nice," said Daphne.

"Like, I agree," responded Shaggy.

Shaggy and Daphne were sitting at a table outside, trying to enjoy the beautiful summer day. Just then, the waitress arrives with menus.

"May I take your orders?" asked the waitress. Shaggy and Daphne then gave the waitress their orders.

As they were waiting for their lunch, Daphne and Shaggy were talking.

"Like, is there anything else you want to do today? Shaggy asked Daphne.

"I do want to go to the mall," said Daphne. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Like, sure," said Shaggy. "I don't have any other plans."

"Wow, Shag!" said Daphne, surprised. "You usually never go with me to the mall."

"Like, I'm only doing it for you, my dear Daphne," said Shaggy.

Soon after, Daphne and Shaggy got their lunch.

"Like, this is great," said Shaggy while eating. "I don't think I've ever had such good food before."

"Shag, you always say that about food," replied Daphne.

"Like, I know," said Shaggy.

After they finished their lunch, Shaggy and Daphne then ordered an ice cream sundae to share. The sundae was unbelievably big, but it was made for two people to share.

"Like, wow! That's one big ice cream sundae!" Shaggy said surprised.

"I made it specially for you two," the waitress responded. Daphne and Shaggy started to eat the sundae.

"Like, I've had some huge ice cream sundaes, but never like that," Shaggy said when finished with sundae.

"This is making me tired," said Daphne.

After Daphne paid for their lunch and left the restaurant, she and Shaggy went to the mall.

"Like, I'm going to go clothes shopping, and you can go wherever you want," Daphne explained.

"Like, Daph, you're starting to sound just like me!" exclaimed Shaggy. Shaggy went with Daphne to the clothes store.

While at the clothes store, Daphne asked Shaggy a question about his relationship with Velma.

"Shaggy, did you and Velma ever go out on a date like this?" Daphne asked Shaggy.

"Like, I'm not thinking of this as a date, but we did go out a few times," Shaggy answered.

"Oh, I Guess you two did really love each other," said Daphne.

"Like, you're not upset over saying that I didn't think of this as a date, are you?" asked Shaggy.

"No, not at all," said Daphne. "This is just bringing back memories."

"Like, you mean about you and Fred?" said Shaggy.

"Yes," said Daphne quietly.

After shopping for clothes, Daphne and Shaggy left the mall and walked home.

While the couple were walking home, Daphne said "Thanks for the date today, Shaggy. I especially like the flowers."

"Like, you're welcome," said Shaggy. "I feel like a different man with you."

"And I feel like a different woman with you," said Daphne. Shaggy and Daphne then kissed each other on the lips. Soon, they reached Daphne's house and said good-bye to each other.

"Like, I'll see you soon," said Shaggy.

"See you later, Shag," responded Daphne. Shaggy then walked home.

"Like, this feels so good right now," Shaggy said to himself, talking about him and Daphne.

* * *

_That's the end of Chapter 3. I know it was a short chapter, but I hpe you enjoyed it. Next Chapter out soon!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Hey!!! Here's Chapter 4 at last!!!_

* * *

The next day, Daphne was walking down the street when she saw Fred with his new girlfriend.

"Uh-oh, it's Freddie," Daphne said to herself.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Fred asked his girlfriend. Fred then walked up to Daphne.

"Hey, Daphne," Fred said to Daphne.

"How have you been doing?" Daphne asked Fred.

"Lately, I've been alright", said Fred.

"Fred, there's something I wanted to tell you," said Daphne.

"And I want to tell you something, too," replied Fred.

Fred and Daphne got close to each other so that no one would hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you," said Daphne. "I did not mean to get angry at you like that."

"And I'm sorry about what I did to you," said Fred. "I guess I should have thought about having another girlfriend."

Fred's new girlfriend was just down the street waiting for him.

"Yeah," said Daphne. "But I can see you have another girlfriend."

"And I can see you have a new boyfriend," said Fred.

"How did you know that, Freddie?" asked Daphne.

"I've seen you and Shaggy hanging out with each other a lot lately," Fred explained. "But I was hiding, fearing you were going to hurt me again if I spied on you and Shaggy."

"Really?" Daphne said, surprised. "I thought you didn't ever want to see me again."

"Yes, but I became so upset over thinking about our break up that I wanted to forgive you and tell you how sorry I was." Fred continued. "I just had to tell you that I still had feelings for you."

"Yes, I know we have gone our separate ways, Fred," said Daphne. "But I think we've both moved on after that big fight."

"By the way, I think your new girlfriend is waiting for you." Daphne continued.

"You're right, Daph," said Fred. "I better get going."

"Bye, Fred," said Daphne.

"Bye, Daph," said Fred.

Daphne felt a lot better after apologizing to Fred. She decided that she could not tell Shaggy about this. Daphne knew that if she told Shaggy, it could make him jealous.

Later that night, Daphne had a dream that she and Fred had another fight.

"But Daphne," Fred said in the dream. "Why do you have to get so upset when I look at other girls?"

"Because you think they're prettier than me!", said Daphne, overreacting.

"I was just looking to see if they were any prettier than you, and..." Fred explained when Daphne interrupted him.

"Yes, they were," said Daphne. "You hate me!"

"No I don't!", Fred yelled furiously.

"Forget it, Fred", Daphne shouted back. Fred then punched Daphne.

"Now you're gonna get it, Fred", shouted Daphne, who then punched Fred back. Fred then laid out a hard punch right in Daphne's face and knocked her out cold.

"Oh my god," said Fred. "What have I done?" The dream died out and Daphne suddenly woke up.

"Oh, god," said Daphne. "What a horrible dream."

The next morning, Daphne told her parents about the awful dream.

"I had a dream that Freddie and I got into another fight", Daphne told her parents.

"Oh, dear," said Mrs. Blake. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had a dream like that," said Mr. Blake.

"Thanks mom and dad," said Daphne. "You're the best!"

"I just hope you feel a lot better today," said Mrs. Blake.

After Daphne had her breakfast, she went out to see Shaggy.

* * *

_That's all for Chapter 4!!! There's still more coming, believe it or not. Chapter 5 coming soon!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Here's the next chapter at last!!! Enjoy._

* * *

Daphne rang the doorbell at Shaggy's house.

"Like, I'll get it," Shaggy said to his parents. Shaggy then went to the door to see who it was.

"Hey, Daph," Shaggy said, answering the door.

"Hey, Shaggy," said Daphne. They then gave each other a hug and kiss.

"Like, what do you want to do today?" Shaggy asked Daphne.

"How about a movie?" asked Daphne.

"Like, sure," said Shaggy.

Shaggy and Daphne walked down to the theatre.

"Like, which movie do you want to see, Daph?" Shaggy asked Daphne.

"How about '?'", asked Daphne.

"Like, sure," Shaggy replied. Shaggy and Daphne then went to the ticket booth to get their tickets.

"Like, have you seen this movie before, Daph?" asked Shaggy.

"No, I haven't seen it yet," Daphne explained to Shaggy. "I was going to see it with Fred, but then we broke up, and now I have you." Shaggy and Daphne then went to the snack counter to get popcorn and pop.

"Shaggy, you always like to eat a lot", said Daphne, playfully.

"Like, of course," said Shaggy. "You know that, Daph." They then went to find their seats.

Shaggy and Daphne enjoyed the movie from start to finish.

"Like, that was a great movie," said Shaggy, after the movie. "No wonder you wanted to see it."

"Yeah, I know, Shaggy," said Daphne. "I'm glad you were able to see it too, honey."

"Like, you want to get some ice cream, Daph?" asked Shaggy.

"Sure, sweetheart," answered Daphne. They then went to get ice cream.

"Like, ladies first," said Shaggy as they got in line for ice cream.

"I would like a strawberry sundae with sprinkles, please," Daphne asked the

"And, I'll have a hot fudge sundae with a LOT of hot fudge," requested Shaggy.

Daphne and Shaggy got their ice cream and found a place to sit down and enjoy it.

"You know, Shaggy, I think we should this more often." said Daphne.

"Like, you mean go to a movie and get ice cream?" asked Shaggy.

"Yes, Shag," said Daphne. "At least I like the ice cream you order."

"Like, yeah," said Shaggy. "I like having a huge ice cream sundae with a lot of hot fudge."

The couple finished their ice cream and walked down the street holding hands.

"Hey, Shag, are you free next week?" Daphne asked in curiosity.

"Like, I am most of the week," Shaggy responded.

"Oh good," said Daphne. "Maybe we can go out again for ice cream or maybe lunch."

"Like, sure," said Shaggy. "Just call me and let me know what you want to do." The two then kissed each other.

"You're certainly a lot better than that son of a bitch Fred," said Daphne.

"Like, what was that all about?" asked Shaggy, wondering why Daphne was getting angry thinking about Fred.

"Oh, nothing," said Daphne.

"Like, I think it's time for us to go home," said Shaggy.

"You're right," said Daphne. "I'm sure my parents are expecting me soon."

Daphne and Shaggy kissed each other happily and said goodbye to each other.

"Bye, Shag. See you soon," said Daphne.

"Like, bye, Daph," said Shaggy. The two then walked home.

* * *

_That's the end of the story!!! Chapter 6 will be an epilogue for the story._

_JZBL2009_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_The last chapter!!!_

_

* * *

_

When the new couple, Shaggy and Daphne started dating each other, they formed a very loving and romantic relationship. Daphne is no longer angry at Fred for what he said or did to her.

Shaggy and Daphne continue to date on a regular basis, such as having lunch with each other, walking in the park, holding hands, and in the winter, going ice skating. In fact, Shaggy and Daphne even had a snowball fight against each other, though I don't know who won.

They also went skiing at a mountain resort, and Shaggy had a lot to eat. Scooby also came with them; it was a mountain resort that allowed dogs (LOL!!!). Believe it or not, Shaggy and Scooby were not scaredy cats going down the mountain; Daphne taught them how to be brave (although Shaggy and Scooby are still scaredy cats when it comes to monsters, fake or real).

Shaggy has even agreed to go shopping with Daphne at the mall, though he's always the one that has to carry everything (you know Daphne). They have taken turns visiting each other's house (and being polite to each other's parents, of course). Daphne's family had a dance at their house, and she and Shaggy danced together.

Shaggy and Daphne have even been with each other on birthdays. At Daphne's birthday, her family made her a birthday cake and Shaggy ate most of the cake, but left pieces for Daphne and her family. Ditto at Shaggy's birthday (only Scoob was eating the cake, too).

Everyone is starting to notice Shaggy and Daphne together as a couple. A friend of Daphne's was shocked to see that Shaggy and Daphne had become a couple. She had always thought Daphne was still hanging out with Fred. Most of their other friends adjusted to the new relationship very well.

Fred has also been doing well since breaking up with Daphne. He's been spending a lot of time with his new girlfriend; they've been doing a lot of the aforementioned things Shaggy and Daphne have been doing.

Hopefully, things continue to improve for Shaggy and Daphne. Who knows? Maybe Shaggy will ask Daphne to marry her one day, but that's another story.

The End...or is it?!?


End file.
